


Took you long enough to realize

by laheysmythes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, M/M, bit of Violence, jealous!Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 02:36:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12571856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laheysmythes/pseuds/laheysmythes
Summary: In which Mason sets up Liam for a blind date, and he brings Theo along to help in case things go wrong.Things go wrong in ways Liam didn't imagine.





	Took you long enough to realize

"I still don't know why you brought me here," Theo said nonchalantly, continuing to take yet another bite of his fries.

He was keeping Liam company (more like he got dragged against his will because Liam didn't know how to drive and because he was nervous) while his date arrived. Mason had been the one who set up the blind date, claiming that it's been so long since Liam had been with Hayden and that he needed a little break and a little fun after all the things that had happened in Beacon Hills.

Liam wasn't a fan of the idea, but he didn't have anything to lose except for time wasted, so he didn't oppose to the idea. It had taken a while for him to get over Hayden, with her being his first love and all, but he made it through. He wasn't hurt at the mention of her name and he didn't really miss her anymore. He was over her.

But still he had a feeling deep down that was telling him that this blind date would be such a terrible idea. So normally he brought Theo as a back-up, in case he needed to de-escalate the situation (and by that he meant in the unfortunate case that Liam shifted or did something equally embarrassing).

"I told you, you're here in case things go wrong. And also because I needed a ride," Liam shrugged and stole some of the fries from the plate, and Theo slapped his hand away from the plate because those were his fries and they weren't up for sharing.

"Usually people call me when they want things to go wrong but okay," Theo replied.

Liam's date was apparently 20 minutes late already, and he was taking it as a bad sign. Maybe he got stood up. Maybe it had been all a big joke. Maybe his date was Theo- _wait, why the fuck am I thinking that?_ Liam thought to himself and shook his head as if to get rid of the thought, eyeing the chimera who was currently looking at the door.

"Seems like your date is on her way to this table, goodbye," Theo said while still munching on some fries. He grabbed his big plate and moved to another table that was just in front of Liam's.

Liam had to stop himself from grabbing Theo's arm to tell him to not leave him on his own but he didn't have time because a pretty girl with blue eyes and light-brown hair had stood right in front of his table, a huge warm-but-nervous smile on her face.

"You're Liam, right? Mason's friend?" she asked nervously, looking down at the floor as if waiting for Liam to tell her she could sit with him.

"Y-yes, hi," Liam stood up abruptly, almost knocking down his chair in the process. He heard a snicker coming from nearby (which was none other than Theo), and Liam turned his head quickly to glare at the chimera who indeed was smirking.

The date had been going well for the most part, Liam hadn't been acting like a complete nervous disaster like he originally thought he would. The girl, Clarissa, had been really nice and seemed genuine, nothing like the other girls. Except for the occasional snickers and snorts coming from Theo who was clearly eavesdropping on most of their conversation for amusement purposes, it was a really good date.

It had been up until an older girl walked over to Theo's table and sat on the empty seat.

Liam didn't know what happened but for some reason that seemed to catch all of his attention and made him uneasy. The tall girl had really long, dark brown hair that stopped at her waist. She was wearing a tight black tank top, dark jeans and black high heels. She was really pretty. She was really pretty and she was flirting with Theo.

It made sense, pretty people were always together, right?

_Shit, did I just call Theo pretty?_ Liam thought and froze in his seat, the (one-sided now) conversation he was having with Clarissa long forgotten now.

He saw how the girl grabbed some of Theo's fries and _he just let her_.  Liam shifted in his seat because wow, it takes a complete stranger for him to share his food but he wouldn't let Liam eat anything even if they had been sharing a room for who knows how long?!

He sighed in frustration, still never taking his eyes away from the pair. Something had started to boil in the pit of his stomach, he was fuming. He couldn't pinpoint the why but he wanted to go over to the table and roar in the girl's face so she would go away.

_And then._ And then, the girl had the audacity to put her hand on Theo's right arm, moving all the way up slowly, seductively. Liam was tapping his fingers on the table, one time, two times, three times, repeatedly. She didn't pull away, she got closer.

Liam lowered his head and was glaring at the pair, a near growl seemed to be stuck in his throat, threatening to come out at any given moment.

Theo seemed to pick up on this because he looked in Liam's direction. He had an unreadable look on his face: was it curiosity? Was he mocking Liam? _Was he smirking?_ Whatever he was doing, it was enough to have a chill sent down Liam's spine, his whole body shuddering.

Oh Liam has had it with that, he was about to get up and go over to their table (to punch Theo in the face probably) when he got pulled back from his thoughts by a soft voice asking his name repeatedly.

"Liam!" Clarissa snapped her fingers in front of Liam, her face filled with worry. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine- actually can you give me one second?" Liam said between stutters and he almost held up a finger to say "one second" when he realized his claws were out, so he hid his hands on his hoodie quickly. He made his way to the restroom, and Theo noticed, following right behind after some seconds.

Once Theo got into the restroom, he saw Liam who was gripping the edges of the sink tightly, claws out, eyes closed, and Theo was pretty sure any contact whatsoever was going to make him wolf out and they didn't need that. Not in public, so Theo locked the door and checked the bathroom stalls to avoid random people from walking into the situation.

"What? You already screwed up your date by talking about Hayden or what?" Theo teased and he earned a growl from Liam.

"Shut up!" Liam half-yelled at him, and to Theo's surprise his eyes weren't flashing gold but they were dark, really dark. _Oh._

"So you're having _that other kind_ of control problems already?" Theo continued teasing once he had seen the unmistakable look of lust in Liam's eyes.

Liam didn't reply because he was currently feeling a mix of emotions and they left him feeling like he was going to choke, Theo's intoxicating smell of his cologne was driving him up the wall. He wanted to push _him_ up against a wall and wipe the smirk he probably had on his face.

"Seriously, are you okay?" Theo said, tone softer and not mocking at all this time. He went to reach for Liam's hand, like he had done previous times to calm the werewolf, but Liam shrugged at the touch, turning to look at him instead.

They looked at each other for a while in silence, the only sound were their breathings and heartbeats - Liam's erratic ones like he had run a marathon and was trying to catch his breath and Theo's calmer, steadier. It said so much about their personalities, since Liam was always kind of a mess while Theo was the calm and collected one most of the time.

In that moment all Liam wanted was to create damage. He wished Theo would feel the same range of emotions (some still lost and unknown to the young werewolf) as he was feeling. He wanted to see his calm exterior _wrecked._

For a brief second there, Theo was waiting for the punch that never came, but instead he was met with lips pushing up against his and he froze.

Liam was awful at picking up emotions and chemo-signals, but he noticed the way Theo's body had tensed so he pulled apart. He was staring at Theo guiltily, looking like he was about to sprint on a run halfway across the country to never come back. _Fuck._

The tension that was felt in those seconds was excruciatingly painful, it made Liam's skin crawl. He was going to say something, make up a half-assed apology for kissing Theo when he was met with a kiss, this time the chimera was the one who took the initiative.

It was brief and very messy, both boys ended up pulling apart after a couple of seconds because despite their werewolf enhanced abilities, they had been holding their breath previously so they weren't prepared to withstand being without oxygen for far too long.

"What was that?" Liam asked between hushed breaths, their faces were too close to one another, foreheads almost touching but not really, both still trying to catch their breath.

"I could ask you the same thing," Theo said in such a low tone, and he sounded really affected by the brief encounter already that it drove Liam crazy. _Good._

Liam took that chance to go in for another kiss, just like the first one. It had passion, it was messy, it was desperate, only difference was that this time Theo was kissing back.

Liam's hands wanted to touch, _to feel._ He pulled Theo by the back of his neck closer, pulling at his hair in the process. Afterwards, he let his hands make their way down, going from his neck all the way down to his arms, and he briefly remembered how that girl had her hands up in Theo's arms just minutes ago and that intense feeling that made him angry just increased, like when you add fuel to an already ongoing fire.

_Damage,_ he wanted to do damage, so he pushed Theo against the wall, never breaking the kiss, never pulling apart. Theo's soft groan vibrated in Liam's lips and it was enough to send yet another chill down his spine.

Liam involuntarily bit Theo's lower lip with his teeth, and it just earned yet another groan from Theo, and Liam had to pull away to control himself. He wiped the blood off of his lips with his fingers, never breaking eye contact with the chimera.

Theo looked wrecked. Not the same amount of level as Liam was - had been since long time ago - but disheveled nonetheless. The dim light in the bathroom did wonders, the mood it screamed was _danger_ , and Theo's eyes were the same amount of dark filled with evident lust, just to match Liam’s.

If anyone had told Liam that he would find this whole situation arousing instead of scary, he would've called them crazy. Yet here he was, craving more, wanting for his lips to never leave him, wanting to drown in the intoxicating smell of cheap cologne that made him want to punch and kiss the chimera in the face because it screamed _Theo._

Maybe this had been the reason all along, why Liam hadn't felt the need to date anyone else even after he got over Hayden. Maybe his mind had already known what he wanted, too deep in denial to fully admit it even to himself until he faced the reality of Theo being with someone else.

He put a hand over the chimera's chest to stop himself mainly from kissing him again, Theo's lip was still healing.

"We should get out of here," Liam struggled at first to find his voice, not really trusting much what would come out of his mouth right now.

"What are you going to say to you 'date'?" Theo said dangerously low, making mocking emphasis on the word 'date'.

"An emergency came up," Liam let go of his chest, and Theo took a step to get off the wall where he had been pinned to.

"Screwing your _friend_ is an emergency?" Theo raised his eyebrows in a suggestive way, snorting when Liam slapped his arm.

"Shut up and meet me in the car," Liam said, making it sound like an order, but Theo never followed orders, and he certainly wasn't about to start right now.

"I'll go pick up my fries," Theo said and tried to make his way first out of the bathroom until he was stopped by Liam, who had pushed him against the door.

"Do not talk to that girl, I don't want you smelling like her any more than you do already," Liam scrunched up his nose in disgust, even though Theo didn't really had any traces left of her perfume on him. Any possible trace had been wiped off and replaced with Liam after their impromptu messy kiss.

"You jealous Dunbar, is that what this is?" he motioned between them, a sudden understanding look on his face. Liam could already feel the months of teasing he would get for this.

"Jealous of _what?_ " Liam deadpanned, not wanting to admit it, fully knowing that if he denied it his heartbeat would betray him and would let Theo know the truth.

"Her name's Vanessa. She's the same age as me, really pretty and straightforward actually. You jealous of her talking to me?" Theo asked, he had already noticed the way Liam's heartbeat had spiked at the mention of her, but he still wanted confirmation.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Liam exited the restroom first without saying another word and made his way to the table where Clarissa was still waiting patiently while looking through her phone.

"Clarissa-"

"Oh there you are, I thought you had bolted all of a sudden so I called my parents to pick me up. They're almost here so..." she let the sentence trail off awkwardly and Liam was relieved.

"Oh. Yeah, no, no, it's fine I understand. I'm so sorry," he apologized even though he just felt a little bit sorry. She was a good person and didn't really deserve all this bullshit that Liam had decided to fall into that day.

"I guess I'll see you around then," she said, picking up her bag and making her way to the entrance.

Liam put a $20 on the table to pay for the food and made his way out of the establishment, Theo had apparently been waiting for him outside of his truck, arms crossed and an eyebrow rising in question.

"Did you get my fries?" he joked, asking the question to annoy Liam more than anything else.

"I'll buy you as many fries as you want another day, just get us out of here," Liam made his way to the passenger door instead because he saw the smirk and it reminded him of the look on Theo's face of want back then in the dim light of the restroom and it was enough for him to want to push him against the truck and continue kissing him.

Besides he didn't want to get locked up in jail for a night for indecent exposure for having sex in the parking lot of a crappy fast food establishment, and also because car sex would probably be uncomfortable. He wasn't that desperate.

They were inside the truck, and Theo didn't turn on the ignition just yet. Liam looked up to meet the chimera's eyes, who remained calculating, wondering. Liam found him so captivating in that moment that he didn't pay attention to anything else, specifically the two hidden heartbeats in the backseat of Theo's truck.

To confirm his suspicions, Theo threw a water bottle he had in the drinks compartment in the front of his truck all the way to an 'empty' place in the backseat, earning a wince and the chimera rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Theo was annoyed as he turned his body accordingly to glare fully to the uninvited guests in the back. Liam thought he was talking to him and was already going to angrily reply in response before Corey's voice broke him out of his trance.

"It was Mason's idea, and for the record we didn't do anything bad!" Corey excused himself, not wanting to look at Theo in the eye.

"Mason?" Liam's voice broke in confusion at seeing the couple behind. "What are you doing here?"

"We wanted to see how your date went," Mason said with a shit-eating grin on his face. There was more he wasn't letting on.

"Why?" Liam narrowed his eyes. Short questions he could do, not trusting his brain or voice much these times.

"Because," Mason replied and he earned an exasperated look from both Theo and Liam. "We wanted to confirm our suspicions if you were going to continue in denial or you were gonna snap out of it."

"Denial about what?" Liam asked, still not getting the point. The three boys sighed in unison, even Theo had gotten what the couple had been talking about.

"The reason why you're still single," Mason said and didn't elaborate much. It took Liam a couple of minutes to piece it together before he got a bit pissed at the implication. Mason put his hands up as if to say he didn't mean any harm before the werewolf gets any madder.

"Liam, you're my best friend and I love you but, God, sometimes you're a bit too oblivious," Mason winced because he felt Liam was going to react badly to the last part.

"So either you realized that or you ended up dating someone nicer," Corey said and earned a sharp glare from Theo. "No offense."

"So what did it take for you to realize? Did Clarissa bore you or?" Mason said, genuinely curious. Liam didn't show any signs of responding any time soon, his face started to get redder within the second as the realization that he had acted like a jealous possessive boyfriend back then in the restaurant hit him.

"It took a pretty girl flirting with me apparently," Theo admitted to everyone's surprise, earning a shocked laugh from Mason and a grin from Corey. Liam was never going to live this down. He was already planning Theo's sudden disappearance in his head if he kept embarrassing him like this.

"I told you we should've gotten Theo a girlfriend first," Corey nudged his boyfriend's shoulder.

"So that wasn't part of your plan?" Theo asked.

"No, I guess people other than Liam are capable of being attracted to you," Mason teased and Theo fake laughed at the comment. Liam just kept blushing harder in his seat.

"Well, this is where we draw the line. Don't wanna see you guys making out or anything... we don't need that mental image in our heads," Mason said after minutes of silence, his boyfriend opening the passenger door so they could exit the truck and leave the pair alone to talk.

To say that Liam's boner had been killed after the huge amount of embarrassment he had gone through the past five minutes was an understatement. He closed his eyes and held his breath, waiting for the endless mocking to begin. But it never came.

"Come on, spit it out, get it over with," Liam motioned a hand for Theo to start speaking, but the chimera laughed. Not a mocking _you're-a-loser_ laugh, but a genuine laugh. At this, Liam's curiosity won and he peaked an eye open to look at Theo.

"I'm not saying anything," Theo said, putting the key in the ignition and bringing it to life. He started to reverse out of the parking lot, putting an arm around Liam's seat, skin briefly coming into contact with the werewolf's neck and it made Liam shudder at the sudden contact. _Right._ He had forgotten why they had been leaving in such a hurry in the first place.

"Can't believe you felt threatened by a human girl that was a year older than you though," Theo snorted, his voice was back to the teasing tone he always had, making Liam throw his arms up in exasperation saying _'oh my god!'_

"Do you have eyes?! Did you see her?! Just... going all up there and- running her hand up and down your arm and eating your fries like if they were hers- I bet she ate them in such a disgusting way to pretend she was 'flirting', ugh, can't believe people do that with food and- _what are you staring at?!_ " Liam said catching his breath mid-rant, noticing that Theo didn't take his eyes off of him.

"Nothing," Theo couldn't keep the playful smile off of his lips so he had to turn his eyes to the road to compose himself. He couldn't help but stare at Liam because he found it endearing and entertaining whenever Liam went on one of his little rants, whether it was about History or anything else, Theo couldn't help but stare in admiration.

"Bring this up again and I won't kiss you when we get home," Liam shot the empty threat and Theo snickered, both of them aware that it was a lie.

"Who's going to be the most affected by that Liam? Me or you?" Theo challenged. Liam hated how right he was sometimes.

It might've taken a failed date and the thought of Theo being with someone for Liam to snap out of his bullshit and realize his feelings, but the important part here is that he did.

The next time they went to that same establishment – because Liam had promised Theo unlimited fries and he just had to _love_ the fries from that place (Liam called bullshit, thinking Theo was just planning on annoying him if anything) – they bumped into Vanessa once again. Liam couldn't help himself and _hissed_ at her, almost growling, to Theo's amusement. Oh, he was so not going to let him live down that one.

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea just randomly popped up in my mind and I had forgotten I had finished this like last week until today rip, ANYWAYS hope you liked it!
> 
> Also this was supposed to be way, way longer but I can't write any well explicit scenes so it was cut short.
> 
> -Alejandra


End file.
